


Strawberry Jam

by livesybaby



Series: Young!Robron AU [7]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Smut, baby!chavvy!aaron, young!robron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby
Summary: yet another update i've found in my files, written last year :) x





	Strawberry Jam

It’s barely 8:30 when I phone work, Vic had left for college a little less than half an hour ago and i’d woken up naked with Aaron’s half-hard dick pressed up against my arse. I wasn’t one for skipping work but suddenly nothing was more important than the swirling warmth in the pit of my stomach. “Yeah, think it’s one of those 48 hour bugs or something, can’t stop throwing up” I groaned down the phone, adding a fake cough for good measure. I smirked to myself as I switched my phone to silent and shoved it back on the bedside table. 

“Should I be worried that you’re such a convincing liar?” Aaron sleepily murmured from behind me, his hand slid around my stomach and his fingers grazed my trail non-accidentally. I sank back into his ambrace, leaning my head back to give him better access to my neck and whimpering slightly when he pressed his warm lips against my skin. “You’ve spoiled the fun now, I was gonna wake you up myself” I sigh, rocking my hips so my arse pressed suggestively against his crotch. I felt his erection come to life almost instantly. “Well how about I pretend to be asleep and you can show me what you had in mind?” I feel him smirk against my neck before rolling onto his back and fluttering his eyes shut convincingly. 

I turn around to face him, gently raking my fingers across his torso, barely touching my fingertips to his skin and relishing in the way his body vibrates beneath my touch. I press my hand firmly against his abs, massaging the skin as I get lower and lower until I grip the base of his erection. He lets out a low moan at the contact and I take the opportunity to take in his appearance; his eyebrows are furrowed and mouth slightly ajar, his lips wet with anticipation. He’s lying with his arms about his head and I find myself imagining him tied to the headboard, handcuffed and willing to let me have my way with him. I push my hand further down to cup his balls, rolling them around between my fingers as I swirl my tongue around his already hard nipples. He lets out a sigh, his fists now opening and closing as he tries so hard not to reach out and touch me. 

I push my tongue flat against his nipple, flicking it genrly before licking and sucking the surrounding area, all while my warm hands are massaging his balls and he’s depserately trying to stop his hips bucking into my touch. I push myself up and straddle his thigh, grinding my dick up and down his leg as my hand travels further down to his arse, slipping my thumb easily into the hole I was fucking not eight hours before. A strangulated moan emits from his throat as he moves his body to shove my thumb deeper down to the knuckle. I stroke the textured skin inside as I mouth his balls, taking one and then the next in my hot mouth and then humming as he grabs a fistful of my hair. 

“M-More!” He’s whining, now riding my thumb energetically. I shove two fingers from my other hand into his mouth and he slicks them up, sucking desperately as he moves his hips. He’s moaning loudly around my fingers as I lick the underside of his length, one hand pulling at my hair and the other clutched firmly around my wrist, holding my hand in place so he can taste my fingers. I pull away from his mouth, swapping my thumb for the two slicked-up fingers without any prior warning and burying them knuckle-deep in one short movement. He yells my name as his legs tense beneath me, adjusting himself to the intrusion and letting his dick spill his salty precum all over my lips. 

I find his prostate and curl my fingers, dragging them across the nerves repeatedly and letting his guttural moans go straight to my twitching erection as I grind against his tense thigh. He’s moaning freely now, my name on his lips as I take his dick to the back of my throat in one quick movement. I bob up and down energetically, letting him hit the back of my throat over and over as I stroke his prostate. He’s pushing my head down as far as I can go as he arches his back and I can see the prominent vein in his neck pulsing as he throws his head back. “D-Don’t stop, Don’t stop... P-Please never fucking stop!” I change my movements from stroking to full on smashing into his prostate with my fingers and it’s too much for him to handle. He can barely string a sentence together and he’s a babbling mess by the time I give his dick one hard suck and release his white-hot cum into the back of my throat. He trembles underneath me as he calms down, I slide my fingers from his beaten hole and lap up the remaining drops of cum from his tip until he gets too sensitive and pulls me off, whining my name. 

I crawl up the bed making sure to trace my hands across his already sensitive torso, feeling his skin vibrate under my touch. He hums contently as I place kisses along his jaw “Morning” I whisper in his ear before he opens his eyes and pulls me down into a kiss, letting his tongue roam my mouth as he tastes himself on me. “That was incredible” he sighs, breaking the kiss only for a moment before sucking gently on my bottom lip. He pulls a quiet moan from me as he brushes accidentally against my painfully hard erection “God, you’re so hard” He groans, fitting his hand around my length and pumping slowly. I bury my head into his shoulder as he continues “I know you love watching me fall apart... couldn’t wait to get your hands on me...” His hand gets faster as I breath in his scent, getting hotter by the second. 

“...Love getting inside me... your mouth on my cock... my cum in your-...” He doesn’t get a chance to finish before I bite down on his collarbone, spilling over his fist with a filthy sound. I whimper as he brings his hand up to his mouth, making a scene of cleaning my cum off his fingers. “God, you’re fucking filthy” I murmured as I came back down to Earth “I fucking love it”. 

After a long hot shower we finally went down for breakfast just before noon. I watched, mouth ajar as Aaron spread strawberry jam on his toast and then made a point of sucking the residue off his fingers. “If you’re hinting at round two you’ll have to let me recover first” I chuckled, finishing off my coffee. “Don’t be too long, old man” He winked before nodding his head towards the bedroom. I’m in way too deep.


End file.
